Ogygia
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Ogygia is an island built for a hero's escape from reality. Something two people need to realize something so simple. Pink here!
1. Toph's Birthday

Hello! This is my first try on a hetero fanfic. I know, I'm pretty late on the Avatar hype but better late than never right?

All mistakes were mine, help me find a beta?

Set before the Ember Island Players.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even a computer.

* * *

"Hey guys?"

They were all by the beach of the ember island house, lazily relaxing after a long day of training. It was Katara who answered first.

"Yeah, Toph?"

"What day is it today?"

"Exactly two weeks since the invasion." Sokka answered.

"Oh."

"Why?" Aang asked "Do you have anything planned?"

"Well, it's my birthday tomorrow" She answered with total nonchalance.

All their eyes turned towards the blind earth bender, wide in shock. It was like the completely forgotten about birthdays since the war, even more so now that the threat of the comet was growing closer and closer.

"It's nothing, guys." Toph said dismissively, sensing the group's awkward silence. "Just stating a fact, nothing more."

"We're holding a celebration." Katara said matter-of-factly when Toph left the living room to sleep.

"But she said it was no big deal." Aang said confusedly.

"Oh, silly Aang, you have so much to learn about women." Sokka said. "For example, when they say one thing, they actually mean the opposite."

"Wow"

Suki and Katara glared at him. "I still don't know what you see in him. " Katara said, shaking her head at Suki before turning towards the group. "C'mon you guys, we can have a dance party just like the one we had for Aang!"

The Avatar instantly perked up at the sound of a dance. "Yeah we should totally do that!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Sokka. "Well, Mr. Schedule? You think we can fit that in?"

Sokka consulted his scroll for a few, tense moments before saying "Yeah, I think we can do that."

"Yes! Okay, Aang, you need to keep Toph distracted tomorrow while we prepare"

Aang shot Katara a salute. "On it!" Although a Aang tried to hide it, a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Sokka and I can go fishing for some food and Suki and Zuko could fix the courtyard."

"Ah, not exactly" Sokka said. "I was thinking me and Suki would stay together." He shot a giant and toothy smile at his sister.

Katara's eye twitched. "And why?"

"Well, technically Suki's my guest so I need to take care of her. And anyway if you can could most of the fish while you're there, we'd save a lot of time."

Katara glared at him and sighed. "Fine, Zuko you're stuck with me."

"Don't I have a say in this?"

Katara turned towards him and smiled a falsely sweet way "No, not really."

The mission was simple really. Wake up at dawn, fish, cook and maybe give Appa a bath since they already got him in water. It was easy enough. Yet after ten minutes of floating around with Zuko, Katara was murderous.

"You can seriously think you know more about fishing that I do!" Katara screamed at him.

"I lived in a boat for three years, it's not much of a surprised that maybe I know more about fishing that you do!"

"I lived in the South Pole, you idiot! OF COURSE I KNOW MORE ABOUT FISHING THAT YOU DO!"

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh. "It wouldn't kill you to take a suggestion" He muttered under his breath.

"And it wouldn't kill you to admit I'm right!" she said in an equally angry tone.

He rolled his eyes at her and stood up, stretching.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katara demanded when Zuko started to take of his shirt.

"Pearl diving." Zuko answered. "Add a pearl to Toph's head band or something. And since you're such an expert fisher, you stay and watch the rods."

"Excuse me." Katara said in an offended tone, also shedding her outer top. "I'm the water bender here. It'll be more logical if I hunt for the pearls."

Zuko glared at her. "Stop turning everything into an argument." With that, Zuko dived head first into the water.

She waited for him to resurface, just so she can scream at him some more. How dare he even suggest that! It wasn't like she picked a fight with him over everything.

Right?

Whatever. All she did was voice out her opinions and concern. For him to judge her like that was out of context and completely uncalled for. The nerve of some people!

Katara stayed on her spot, staring angrily at the spot where the prince disappeared. '_He's a fire bender' _She reasoned, _'Surely he can't stay under water for that long. _She continued to glare at the water. _Anytime now. _She searched the water for any indication of life. '_He survived a swim in the cold, northern pole water. A little pearl diving couldn't hurt him.'_

Katara shook her head and tore her eyes away from the spot where he vanished. She leaned on the side of Appa's saddle and closed her eyes, hopping to get a few moments of relaxation before Zuko would resurface.

If only life was that easy.

She heard it before it came too close. A fire nation war ship was slowly approaching. Katara quickly scrambled up and turned towards the spot where Zuko dived.

"Zuko!" She shouted into the water. "Zuko you better come up here right now or I swear I will stop your heart."

Nothing.

The ship was moving faster now; she could practically see the crew men on the deck running towards their stations.

"Zuko1 Stop playing games! We need to go now!"

The water continued to lap lazily against Appa, as though taunting her current, tense moment.

"You there" announced a large male voice from the boat. "Do you realize that this is a strict no fishing zone?"

"Uh, no sir." She answered nervously; playing the confused, innocent citizen could possibly save her from any more investigation.

"Just take you and your…_thing_ out of these waters."

She let out a sigh of relief and the boat started to turn. It was at this moment Zuko chose to return.

"I found a really big-" he instantly clamped his mouth shut when he saw the ship. It only took a moment for the captain to react to the sudden appearance of the Fire nation's biggest traitor.

"THAT'S PRINCE ZUKO RIGHT THERE!" The voice shouted. "Princess Azula said immediate capture when seen. Soldiers, NOW!"

Their response to the attack was instantaneous. Katara immediately started to cover Appa in a protective wall of ice. Zuko jumped from the water and climbed the side of the bison, shooting the ship in the process.

This was obviously not match to the ship. They were outnumbered, out machined and utterly unprepared.

They stood back to back, defensive stance ready. They knew they couldn't win this, nothing they could do could hold back the attack. Not when the ship summoned back-up.

The two were too busy fighting of the approaching war ships around them; they didn't notice the war balloon creeping near. They didn't see the giant ball of fire until it was too late.

The blast was strong enough to send them flying and away from the battle. Katara quickly found Zuko's hand and entwined their fingers, thinking that their last few moment of life should be at least spent in peace.

"Zuko?" She shouted over the howl of the wind.  
"Yeah?"

"I blame you."

Good enough.

They began to fall in an impossible speed. Katara could feel the heat slowly surround them.

'_I'm a comet'_ she thought before she was completely engulfed by unconsciousness.

0000000000000000

READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Calypso

The first time Katara woke up. Her blue eyes met an almond pair.

She muttered something incoherently and struggled to get up, only to be softly pushed back down by the person.

"Rest." The voice was female and slightly melodic. "You need it."

Katara followed the voice, the darkness once again closed in on her.

The second time she woke up, she turned to see Zuko's body lying beside her, his chest rising and falling in the rhythm of his breathing. She silently sighed in relief, at least she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes once again, lulled by the security she felt by having a familiar face near.

She was finally able to sit up the third time she woke. Katara groaned in pain, her body still left like it was on fire. She tried to speak but her throat felt like it was sand paper. The girl with almond eyes appeared once more. She offered her a small cup with golden liquid.

"Drink" she said, her voice soft. "You will feel better"

Katara didn't even bother asking what the drink was. She quickly got the cup and drank its contents. She was surprised by its taste; it reminded her of the sweet juice her mother used to make. It soother her throated at calmed her down greatly.

"Be careful." The girl said. "Very bad things happen when you drink too much of nectar."

'_I've never heard of this drink before, odd.' _She thought. She continued sipping the drink, watching her – caretaker? Captor? She really didn't know – with watchful eyes.

"My name is Calypso" she said, offering a small but friendly smile.

Before Katara could reply, the body beside her emitted a groan. Calypso rushed towards Zuko, pouring a small amount of the golden liquid into his mouth and quietly sang to him.

The sun shined from above them. From her spot under the tree she could see the afternoon sun giving Calypso's caramel colored brains a magical shine. She looked no older then Katara, her face closely resembled the porcelain figures than lined the shelved in their house during their stay in Ba Sing Sei.

"Lay back down, brave one." Katara heard her whisper to Zuko's groaning figure. "You need your rest."

Katara followed suit as Zuko started nodding off.

"Hey, wake up."

Katara mumbled something disjointed at the person who was waking her. She turned away from the noise and continued to sleep.

"Wake up."

The person roughly shook her now. She batted their hand away. "Sokka, cook your own food." She grumbled.

She heard him sigh in irritation. Katara merely continued to sleep, at least, until she felt her eat prickled in heat. She absently scratched her ear and continued to sleep. It wasn't until her ear felt like a roast that she pried her eyes open.

Katara was face to face with Zuko, whose face was a mere millimeters from her. She glared.

"What?"

"WHAT?" He exploded at her. "ARE YOU NOT WORRIED? DO YOU NOT WANT TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE? WHO'S HOLDING US CAPTIVE? AND WHERE – IN THE NAME OF AVATAR ROKU'S BEARD– APPA IS?"

She let out a short giggle. "I'm sorry, but I can't take anyone who uses Avatar Roku's beard as a curse seriously."

It was his turn to glare at her.

"Okay, okay." She said when she quelled her laughter. "Well, the girl who's been taking care of us is Calypso. She's been making us drink this gold colored medicine, its pretty-"

"ARE YOU INSANE? ACCEPTING DRINKS FROM RANDOM STRANGERS?"

"I'm sorry if I trust people too quickly." She said, the bitter edge in her voice was not subtle. "I guess that's my weakness."

He stared at her for a few moments, utterly confused. "I thought we-"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Then why did you-"

"It's nothing, okay. Can we move on?"

Zuko let out a sigh and sat back down. "Well, what about Appa?"

All the anger seeped away from Katara's system at the mere mention of the flying bison. "I don't know." Her voice was small and defeated.

"And where are we?"

"I don't-"

"I can answer that."

Katara turned and saw the small petite figure hovering by the shadows of the cave entrance.

'_How was she able to move us here?_' Katara thought as the girl approached them.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nothing." The two answered instantly. "Nothing at all."

She smiled at them and bowed. In her hands was a tray filled with cups of the golden liquid and clothes. "My name is Calypso." She said, as she presented the tray to the two.

"Uhm, hi." Katara said accepting a cup. "I'm Katara and this is Zuko."

The fire bender sent a curt nod her way, as though he was above it all. With a roll of her eyes, Katara elbowed him on the ribs.

"Hey." He greeted in his usual soft, hoarse voice. He accepted a drink from her with slight apprehension.

"Sorry for his attitude." Katara said, taking a sip of the liquid and relishing the taste. "He's a man of few words."

Calypso eyed them both. "It's quiet alright." She sat down in front of them and began to explain. "This island is called Ogygia. It's a sort of paradise for people who stumble in." a smile danced on her lips, as thought what she was saying was a joke.

"Ogygia? How come I've never heard of it?"

She smiled again. "Very few people have had the opportunity to stay in my humble abode."

"Well, we're lucky to be here." Katara said, bowing her head.

"The pleasure is all mine. Do not worry, you are safe here. The sun has set now; I will leave everything at that and continue to explain tomorrow. Good night." She left the two with a slight bow of her head.

Katara felt Zuko stare at her as she readied herself for sleep.

"What?" she said, looking at him with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You can't seriously be thinking of sleep right now are you."

"I don't see why not."

"We're stuck in some strange island with Appa gone! We need to get back!"

"It's not like we can do much! It's dark and we're in a place we don't know about. Wandering around isn't something I'd suggest."

"You're a water bender! Aren't you suppose to rise with the moon or something."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE NIGHT VISION." She shouted, her patience was running thin now. "And who knows what runs around here at night."

Zuko raised his eye brow. "Like what?"

"Bears"

"Bears?"

Katara raised her chin. "Turtle bears." She said, her eyes threatening him to oppose.

"Fine, fine." Zuko sighed in defeat. "You go to sleep. I'll stay and watch."

"Sparky, you need to rest too. If we have to bend ourselves out of here you can't be falling asleep on me."

Zuko turned his back at her. "You worry about you and I'll worry about me. Just go to sleep."

Katara let out a huff of irritation. "Whatever."

She leaned back on the cave wall, sitting up in relative alertness. She closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Yes, it's OOC. I am still learning to capture the character's voice.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
